Você e eu
by KrisbianGirl
Summary: Bella vai morar com o pai em Forks e quando começa a estudar em Forks High reencontra alguém que ela nunca imaginava. Será que ela vai se entregar a esse antigo amor? Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019


**Crepúsculo não me pertence.**

**Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet**

**Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil.**

**Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta: KarenSturridge.**

**Começo da nova vida:**

Saí de um lugar bem quente para um lugar bastante chuvoso, essa é Forks, pequena cidade onde meu pai mora atualmente. Depois de um divórcio conturbado eu fui morar com minha mãe até que achei que seria bom mudar, respirar novos ares.

Quando cheguei na casa de meu pai entrei logo porque estava chovendo e não gosto de me molhar, ele mostrou-me meu quarto – que não era muito grande, mas o bastante para mim – e comecei a desmanchar minhas malas, queria organizar tudo antes de chegar a noite, gostava de tudo arrumado e limpo, inclusive achei poeira na cômoda que com certeza irei limpar. Meu signo de virgem ataca nessas horas de limpeza.

Meu quarto não era muito grande tinha cama no centro, uma cômoda com seis gavetas, e um guarda roupas. Ao lado da minha cama tem uma janela e perto dela um espelho em que me vejo com um olhar cansado por causa da viajem e com o cabelo emaranhado, precisava arrumar isso aí.

Depois de arrumar, fui tomar um banho e desci porque senti o cheiro de comida e meu estômago roncou:

\- Está com fome? – Meu pai perguntou.

\- Com certeza – Respondi.

Então ele me serve, um jantar simples e sem muita conversa, na verdade não sabia por onde começar. Quando morei longe ligava para ele de vez em quando e só falava sobre como estava chuvoso e frio e de onde eu morava como estava quente e solar.

\- Você vai gostar da nova escola – ele começou – foi onde eu e sua mãe nos formamos.

\- Espero que sim, mamãe falou muito sobre Forks High – complementei.

\- Amanhã não poderei ir te deixar então falei com Jacob para ir com você – ele falou – Jake estuda na mesma série em que você vai estudar.

\- Quem é Jacob? – Perguntei, mamãe não falou nada sobre esse tal de Jacob.

\- Filho do Billy, ele é um bom rapaz, você irá gostar dele.

Okay, mal cheguei e meu pai já quer me juntar com outra pessoa, mamãe deve ter contado sobre meu problema em fazer novas amizades e ele quer que eu tenha amigos, pelo menos não tenho que me esforçar muito.

Fui dormir, estava cansada e amanhã já começava as minhas aulas, mas antes tenho que ligar para minha mãe.

_Ligação entre Renée e Bella:_

\- Finalmente, pensei que o avião tivesse caído – ela falou e ri um pouco.

\- Como você é dramática, estava arrumando o guarda roupa e depois fui jantar – argumentei.

\- Você e sua mania de arrumação, pelo menos vai dá uma arrumada na vida de seu pai.

Conversamos mais um pouco sobre Jacob e o que jantei hoje à noite e terminei dizendo que precisava dormir porque amanhã começa minhas aulas e foi isso que fiz.

_Fim da ligação entre Renée e Bella_.

**No outro dia**:

Acordei cedo e comecei minha rotina pré-escola: estiquei meus braços para espantar a preguiça, fui ao banheiro e fiz minha necessidade, tomei banho, escovei os dentes, penteei o cabelo, arrumei minha mochila com o caderno, bolsinha de lápis...

\- BELLA O JACOB JÁ ESTÁ AQUI – gritou Charlie e _argh_ não gosto que me apressem.

Desci e vi logo um menino alto, cor de chocolate, cabelos pretos e curtos e um pouco musculoso, deveria ser o Jacob, até que ele é bonitinho.

\- Oi Isabella sou o Jacob – ele me cumprimentou e me deu a mão para apertar e o cumprimentei. Ele parece ser uma pessoa bem carismática e deve ser bem popular na escola e já penso nas diversas pessoas que ele vai me apresentar.

Entrei no carro dele, quer dizer na Picape vermelha, colocou a música para tocar e essa eu conhecia, era _Full Moon_ no _The Black Ghost_, mas não muito alta porque ele queria conversar e que bom porque nunca fui uma pessoa de falar muito.

\- Seu pai já tinha falado sobre mim? – Ele perguntou.

\- Ele me falou ontem que você é filho do Billy – respondi.

\- Ótimo, eu moro numa reserva aqui perto, depois levo você lá, meu pai está louco para ver você, porque quando você saiu daqui era bem pequena e você cresceu bastante – ele falou e ri um pouco – porque você está rindo, tem alguma coisa nos meus dentes?

\- Não não, só 'tô rindo porque você fala bastante – Repondi rindo um pouco mais.

Então ele deu de ombros e falou mais ainda, sobre as festas da escola, sobre La Push dizendo que vai me levar, sobre os amigos da escola, sobre seu primo Seth que é bem mais novo do que ele e quer sempre ir as festas e sobre Jéssica, Mike e então me dei conta que já gostei do Jacob.

**Chegando na escola:**

Já na escola ele me leva direto para pegar meus horários, me mostrou onde fica os avisos, onde fica a diretoria, e me leva para o refeitório onde estava seus amigos, me apresentou a todos eles.

\- Gente GENTE – ele gritou e fiquei com vergonha – essa é a Bella, lembram que falei dela antes já?

\- Oi – falei tímida e me sentei com eles.

\- Amanhã vai nos levar para La Push? – Perguntou Mike para Jacob.

\- Vou sim, você vai né Bella para La Push? – Jacob perguntou olhando para mim.

\- La Push é ótima, você vai gostar – falou Jéssica sem olhar para mim, acho que é impressão minha, mas parece que ela não gostou muito de mim.

\- Vocês irão para La Push? – falou alguém atrás de mim.

\- Vamos para La Push – Mike falou e bateu na mão de não sei quem é.

\- Bella esse é o Seth – Seth sentou-se e foi logo falando.

\- Sei quem você é, vai pra La Push? – Ele perguntou.

\- Vou sim, se pararem de fala La Push – falei e ele riu.

Fiquei calada e eles falaram sobre o que levar pra La Push como bebidas, comidas e levar alguém chamada Leah, até que a porta do refeitório abriu e entraram quem eu nunca imaginei encontrar depois daquele verão no acampamento, olhei de novo achando que estava vendo miragem, minha boca ficou seca e meu coração acelerou os batimentos.

\- Já está de olho no Edward ein? – Falou Jéssica – mas já vai tirando o cavalinho da chuva, ele está namorando a Angela.

Ele estava namorando, o, o que eu esperava?, a gente terminou, quer dizer, eu terminei com ele e depois cada um seguiu sua vida, não poderia ficar com raiva, não pensei que fosse encontrar ele de novo. Fiquei olhando tanto que ele deve ter percebido e olhou em volta procurando e acabou pousando no meu olhar e parece que também ficou surpreso tanto quanto eu que nem me dei conta que o sinal tocou e tinha que ir à sala de aula.

**FLASHBACK ON**

\- Bella vai ser bom para você – minha mãe falava desde o começo dessa semana – um acampamento no meio da natureza, com pessoas novas para você conhecer e fazer amizades.

Eu não gostava de fazer amizade, na verdade tinha dificuldades em fazer amizades, não sabia por onde começar uma conversa e deve ser por isso que hoje tenho pouquíssimas amigas, aquelas amigas para fazer trabalho na escola e somente.

Minha mãe tinha me inscrito nesse acampamento de verão porque segundo ela precisava fazer amigos, de um namorado para sair mais de casa e se divertir e ainda segundo ela esse acampamento tinha várias atividades como: passeio de canoa, corrida e caminhada na floresta, aulas de gastronomia e música, ou seja, ela queria que eu fosse uma pessoa capacitada para se dizer o mínimo, mas eu estava relutante.

\- Mãe eu não quero – falei pausadamente para ver se ela entendia.

E não resolveu, tive que fazer minhas malas e entrei num ônibus direto para esse bendito acampamento e nossa espero que valha a pena se não, não perdoarei minha mãe nunca.

Chegando nesse bendito acampamento fui recebida pelos monitores e cada monitor era responsável por um grupo de jovens e por isso fiquei sob os olhos de Irina. Tem uns dezoito anos enquanto eu só tinha dezesseis, é loira e bem branca, nunca pensei que eu fosse encontrar alguém tão branca quanto eu. Me levou para umas casinhas onde seria o meu dormitório.

Essas casinhas cabiam quatro pessoas, eram camas que ficavam uma em cima da outra e com certeza iria ficar com uma de baixa, não gostava da altura. Ao lado de cada uma tinha uma cômoda para colocarmos algumas de nossas coisas e espelhos em cima delas e por fim no final do quarto tinha um banheiro e fiquei aliviada por não ter que dividir o banheiro com todas as pessoas desse acampamento.

\- Ok Bella, aqui será seu dormitório – ela foi entrando – aqui no acampamento é dividido entre homens e mulheres e nessa parte ficam as mulheres, você irá dormi com outras três meninas, divirta-se.

Legal, que legal, de cara vou ficar com outras três garotas. Já imaginava a bagunça que essas três fariam e que teria que fazer amizade, obrigada mãe. Sentei em uma das camas que estava desocupada e posicionei minhas duas malas embaixo dela e assim que me levantei saiu uma morena do banheiro.

\- Ah oi, meu nome é Alice – ela foi logo se apresentando e estendendo a mão para ser cumprimentada.

\- Oi, Bella – falei simplesmente, mas ela não desistiu de me fazer falar.

\- Você é nova aqui né, venho desde os meus treze anos e nunca te vi – ela falou.

\- Sou sim ...

Quando eu ia falar que minha mãe me obrigou a vir chegou mais duas meninas, uma morena e alta, magra parecia uma modelo e a outra era baixa com pretos e covinhas nas bochechas e parece que Alice as conhecia porque foi logo se jogando em cima da de cabelo lisos e a abraçou e a outra modelo ela só disse oi.

\- Bella essa é a minha amiga Bree e a Angela – ela foi logo me apresentando e as cumprimentei também.

Elas foram legais comigo e eu até estava começando a gostar, mas só foi quando fomos para fora do dormitório para ouvir as regras do acampamento que encontrei um menino de olhos castanhos e cabelos dourados que Alice me disse que era seu irmão gêmeo, foi nessa hora que eu pensei que realmente iria gostar desse acampamento.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tive duas aulas de biologia para começar, após a aula teria matemática em outro prédio que demorei para encontrar, mas achei. A professora é uma mulher, quer dizer uma senhora, deve ter seus cinquenta anos, mas controlava a sala, parece que os alunos a temiam e fiquei com medo de fazer algum barulho e ser chamada a atenção.

\- Desculpe professora, mas tive um imprevisto – falou e logo entrou em sala de aula e a professora não disse nada a não ser.

\- Sente-se senhor Cullen – não sei se vi ou estava imaginado, mas o senhor Cullen engoliu em seco, será que estava com medo da senhorita Meyer eu até ri um pouco sem chamar atenção.

O pior de tudo isso é que ele se sentou ao meu lado, justo no meu lado como eu iria prestar atenção na aula com ele no meu lado? Tentei me concentrar no que a professora falava, teria que estudar em casa para acompanhar a turma, enquanto estava pensando nisso me dei conta de uma pequena folha de papel em cima do meu caderno, abri e li o que estava escrito: " que bom que está aqui em Forks, parece que mudou de ideia bem rápido – Ed" e como mudei de ideia, mas não foi por motivo que ele estava pensando.

Prefiro o calor, se me pedirem para escolher entre morrer no frio ou queimada prefiro morrer queimada, esse foi o motivo de sempre recusar os convites de meu pai em me mudar para Forks, aqui é muito frio, sempre está chovendo e até mesmo nevava, mas depois do acampamento decidi vir, conhecer novas pessoas e esquecer o que tinha deixado para trás e quem tinha deixado para trás.

Não respondi ao bilhete de Edward, mas sabia que ele estava esperando uma resposta, um olhar, qualquer coisa que eu fizesse seria uma resposta, mas só olhei para professora e tentei me concentrar no que ela me ensinava ou o que ela tentava me ensinar.

O sinal tocou _AMÉM_ pensei em minha mente, na verdade gritei em minha mente, saí tão rápida que bati de frente em alguém.

\- BELLA – era Alice, ela também estudava aqui, quer dizer ela deveria né já que o irmão também estudava e nem me dei conta – estava te procurando, Edward me disse que tinha te visto e nem acreditei.

\- Tão desastrada – falei me levantando e ela continuava a falar, sempre foi assim e me abraçou depois – ok Alice pode me soltar agora – ela riu.

\- Nem tentou me procurar, poxa – ela fez biquinho, típico.

\- Vim com o Jacob que me manteve ocupada quando cheguei – desconversei e ela acreditou.

\- Conheço o Jacob, quer vir almoçar comigo? – Ela foi logo perguntando.

\- Na verdade eu já vou almoçar com o Jake – falei, na verdade não queria almoçar com ela porque significaria almoçar com o Edward e também com a namorada dele – tenho que ir.

\- Vou te mandar mensagem para você ein, você não vai fugir – ela gritou a última palavra, Alice me conhece, ela sabe o que aconteceu comigo, quer dizer entre eu e o Edward.

Cheguei em casa depois do que aconteceu hoje na escola. Reencontrei Edward, me encontrei com Alice, Edward está namorando a Angela, Jacob é uma boa pessoa e La Push. Minha cabeça está cheia de coisas. Tinha saudades de Alice, foi ela quem me fez apaixonar pelos signos do zodíaco, saudades da época daquele acampamento e principalmente saudades da época com Edward, seu cheiro, nossa dança, nossa música.

\- Como foi sua aula? – Meu pai perguntou.

\- Cansativa, reencontrei uns amigos do acampamento.

\- Sua mãe me contou que você não queria ir.

\- Pois é – e algumas lembranças voltaram na minha cabeça e logo pensei em outra coisa – Jacob e alguns amigos dele me chamaram para ir a La Push.

\- Ah, lá é um bom lugar de encontro adolescente – me olhou de forma estranha.

\- Pai, não é um encontro.

\- Sei ...

E saiu da cozinha me deixando almoçar sozinha. Quando tirei os pratos da mesa para a pia para lavar e depois subir para meu quarto para estudar a matéria que os professores passaram, gosto de estudar, gosto de ficar em primeiro lugar na sala, não é que eu tenha um ego alto, mas eu gosto de dá orgulho a meus pais

Meu celular começou a vibrar e quando vi era Alice, meu coração acelerou. Gosto de Alice, gosto mesmo, mas falar com ela significa todas as minhas memórias voltarem e ficar mais perto de Edward, mas atendi mesmo assim.

_Ligação entre Alice e Bella_:

\- BELLA – gritou, era realmente Alice.

\- Alice – ri um pouco.

\- Garota, você sumiu – ela comentou e nem deixou que eu me justificasse – vamos sair qualquer dia desses.

\- Vamos sim ...

\- Que tal amanhã? – Ela não deixou que eu terminasse de falar.

\- Amanhã vou a La Push com ...

\- Uma pena, tô louca para falar com você, por onde você se meteu, o que aconteceu com você e meu irmão – _ah não, ah não_, pensei

\- Ah Ali, isso é passado ...

\- Não parece, Bree viu quando você olhou para ele quando entrou no refeitório e ele também ficou te olhando e me contou. Não gosto muito da Angela sabe, prefiro você – sorri com aquilo.

Conversamos mais um pouco e fui para o quarto estudar, não sabia que sentiria tanta saudade da Alice como eu senti agora, ela foi a primeira pessoa a falar comigo no acampamento, e marcamos de sair no domingo, não gosta de domingos_, os domingos eram a ruína da minha existência._ Foi nesse dia que voltei para casa com minha mãe e terminei tudo com Edward, por isso não gostava.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Hoje é dia de ir para dentro da floresta e viver durante um dia inteiro lá, íamos dormir em barracas, comer o que a natureza daria para nós e não poderia ser mais horrível.

\- Se alegre Bella – Alice falou atrás de mim e bufei – vai ser legal – revirei os olhos.

Subimos uma montanha e como eu sou sedentária quase morro de cansaço, o nosso guia tinha finalmente dito que poderíamos descansar e despenquei nas folhas das árvores e fiquei lá respirando e tentando acalmar meu coração que estava batendo rápido.

\- Quer um pouco de água? – Olhei para cima e vi aquele menino de cabelos acobreados me olhando com um sorriso mínimo e me oferecendo água – você quer água?

\- Sim, sim eu quero – ele é tão bonito que fiquei hipnotizada, bebi a água rápido e entreguei a garrafa a ele.

\- Você é a amiga de Alice que ela tanto fala – sentou-se ao meu lado.

\- Eu sou? – Gaguejei, Alice falou de mim para ele – quer dizer, eu sou.

\- Ela estava me falando de seu signo, que você é de virgem – ri com isso, ontem Alice não dormiu até que meu mapa astral tivesse completo, eu não entendia nada, mas era Alice.

\- Vamos, vocês já descansaram demais – era o guia mandando a gente seguir em frente, revirei os olhos e Edward estava com a mão esticada para me ajudar a levantar e seguimos.

Quando finalmente chegamos no topo da montanha já estava tarde e eu estava com fome, o guia e os monitores fizeram com que a gente não descansasse nenhum minuto, uns estavam organizando barracas, outros foram procurar madeira para o fogo, alguns como eu fomos pescar num lago da montanha e claro não conseguia pescar nada, só queria me deitar e dormir.

\- Você pegou algum peixe? – Era Edward de novo.

\- Se depender de mim todo mundo vai morrer de fome – falei.

\- Você parece cansada – comentou.

\- E estou, só quero dormir.

\- Sabe, eu já terminei algumas barracas e me liberaram e se você disser que pegou um peixe eles te liberam também – olhou para mim – vamos.

Edward é mesmo um anjo, _um anjo_, ele levou-me até uma monitora e disse que tínhamos terminado e disse que a gente podia ir tomar banho ou descansar se quiser. Edward disse que iria tomar um banho do outro lado do lago e eu fui descansar.

\- Obrigada – disse.

\- Não há de que, precisando – e ficou olhando para mim quando Angela chegou por trás.

\- Ei gatinho, já terminou seu trabalho? – Edward ficou olhando para mim e falou para Angela afirmando – Vamos para perto da fogueira então – Angela começou a puxar ele pelo braço, ela estava afim de Edward, muito a fim – Angela eu vou no lago, depois posso te encontrar – Angela fez uma carranca com o rosto e foi embora.

Fui sentar com Bree e Alice, Angela estava por perto, mas não falava comigo, é como se eu não estivesse ali.

\- Preciso de alguém para pegar mais madeira – a monitora falou.

\- Por que você não vai Bella? – Angela perguntou a mim e não gostei, mas mesmo assim fui porque não queria ficar perto daquele cinismo.

A monitora mostrou-nos onde pegar a madeira e só fui. Entrei na mata e comecei a pegar gravetos, galhos de árvores e quando dei por mim estava perto do lago e alguém estava lá, reconheci logo, era Edward. Não queria que ele achasse que eu estava o perseguindo, então me escondi por trás de uma árvore e ele saiu com uma cueca e começou a se enxugar com uma toalha e nossa como ele era bonito. Não tinha barriga tanquinho, mas era liso. Passou a toalha pelo corpo inteiro e fiquei observando essa ação curiosa e guardando na memória cada pedacinho.

Queria ver mais de perto quando pisei no galho, Edward olhou para os lados e me abaixei bem rápido para que ele não percebesse minha presença, _como sou burra_. Saí de lá o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível, deixei a madeira perto da fogueira, fui a minha barraca e só deite-me pensando naquele corpo de Edward.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Acordei em cima de meus livros e meu pai me chamando para ir para cama, sonhei com Edward sem camisa. _Droga_, _droga_, _droga_. Demorei tanto tempo para tirar ele da minha cabeça e agora estava sonhando com ele, mas que inferno. Mas também que homem bonito do caralho. Logo tirei esses pensamentos da cabeça e fui me deitar na cama e dormir direito.

A semana passa rápido e com ela vem o sábado e fui para La Push com Jacob que não se aquietou até ter certeza que eu iria com ele e seus amigos, não queria confesso, gosto de ficar em casa e lendo, mas fui mesmo assim. La Push é uma praia estranha para se dizer o mínimo, onde eu morava com minha mãe sempre tinha gente nas praias e nas férias quase não conseguíamos espaço para tomar sol, mas aqui em La Push não tinha ninguém e o tempo não era tolerante com os moradores de Forks.

Jacob me apresentou a sua prima Leah, era mais alta do que eu e tinha uma cara fechada, dever ser porque não queria vir para cá ou outra coisa não sei, mas fui simpática com ela e cumprimentei com um meio sorriso e um aperto de mão simples. Depois Jacob me fez vestir uma roupa um tanto quanto apertada para ir nadar.

\- É para você não sentir frio nessas águas – ele falou.

\- Mas eu não disse que queria iria nadar – retruquei.

\- E você vai sim, você tem que ter toda a experiência de Forks – ele não deu bola para o que eu falei e me entregou uma prancha e Seth me puxou para as águas de La Push e fui.

No começo só caí da prancha tantas vezes que ao desistir Jacob disse não e como ele é insistente, e pegando a onda dele subi de novo na prancha e fiquei esperando uma onda e ela chegou. Comecei a nadar com as mãos em cima da prancha e consegui subir em cima dela e pegar uma pequena onda e gritei para Jacob.

\- EU CONSEGUI – e caí na água, mas estava feliz.

Os meninos trouxeram comida como: sanduiches, frutas, café e leite e comi de tudo, nunca fui uma pessoa que dei trabalho a minha mãe por não comer e olha só não engordo porque meu metabolismo é rápido. Tiramos algumas fotos e depois Jacob foi me levar em casa.

\- Gostei do dia de hoje – falei antes de sair do carro.

\- Que bom, poderemos sair outras vezes – ele falou e eu concordei.

Chegando no meu quarto deixei a bolsa que tinha levado e fui tomar banho para dormir porque estava muito cansada, passamos a manhã, tarde e um pouco da noite em La Push, os meninos eram bem legais e não deu vontade de voltar para casa, mas o cansaço chama a gente e tivemos que voltar cada uma para o seu ninho.

Quando deitei na cama o meu celular começou a tremer, sempre deixo ele no silencioso, nem me lembro de um dia ele ter tocado alto. Era Alice confirmando comigo amanhã, domingo, piquenique com ela e a Bree. Iria claro, mas não estava com muita vontade e fui dormir na minha cama.

E era domingo, acordei de mau humor, escovei os dentes e comi meu café da manhã, mas me lembrei que Alice iria vir me buscar para o tal piquenique e não comi tanto assim. E ela chegou.

\- Nossa Bella você 'tá com a cara horrível – ela comentou, mas sei que ela não comentou por ser uma pessoa má.

\- Eu passei o dia todo fora ontem, dormi e mesmo assim acordei cansada – eu acordo cansada, eu sei, é ridículo.

\- Ridícula – eu ri e abracei Alice.

**FLASHBACK ON**

O acampamento sempre tinha coisas para gente fazer, sempre. Eu não tinha um dia de paz, mas Edward sempre estava comigo nessa. Nos aproximamos nos últimos dias, ele era legal comigo e por que não teria alguma amizade? Sempre estava por perto perguntando se eu precisava de ajuda.

Agora inventaram de fazer uma peça teatral, _argh_, pensei.

\- Para quem vamos apresentar essa peça? – Perguntei para ninguém porque eu achei essa ideia absurda e por incrível que pareça alguém escutou e era Angela.

\- Só porque você não vai ter o papel algum nessa peça não quer dizer que essa peça vai ser algo ruim, Bella – ela falou meu nome com um nojo, como se eu não sentisse dela também.

Iria responder algo, mas acabei ficando calada, não queria briga e principalmente com essa Angela. Saí de perto e fui arrumar o quarto feminino, aqui cada um arruma seu quarto. Alice tinha terminado uma parte.

\- Então Bree, saturno vai estar alinhado com vênus esses dias então é a semana perfeita para nos revelarmos para quem nós gostamos – Bree revirou os olhos e ri com aquilo. Alice sempre estava ligada nos signos e eu começava a gostar também.

\- BELLA – Alice gritou – 'tá sabendo da peça?

\- 'Tô sim e por que essa histeria toda? – Perguntei.

\- Virgem está em alta essa semana por causa de saturno, então acho que essa semana você deveria apostar nessa peça – e foi minha vez de revirar os olhos.

\- Estava começando a gostar dos signos, mas essa peça não, não quero participar dela – falei dobrando meus panos.

\- Ah Bella, vaaaaaaamos, eu também irei – ela estava fazendo bico – e Bree também vai.

Olhei para Bree e tenho certeza que ela só vai porque Alice insistiu bastante por causa dos signos e acabei aceitando, sabia que se não, Alice iria ficar jogando na minha cara e bla bla bla bla.

A noite, por incrível que pareça, não tinha nada acontecendo e fiquei no quarto com Alice e Bree conversando sobre signos. Ela me explicou tudo o que sabia sobre os signos, mas tenho certeza que ela sabe de _tudo_ sobre os signos porque não possível, Alice passou mais de três horas nos explicando sobre os benditos signos e eu estava com a cabeça doendo.

\- Pronto, agora vocês sabem um pouco sobre os signos – ela falou sorridente.

\- Um pouco? – Bree estava um pouco bêbada com tanta informação e eu nem conseguia falar – eu vou me deitar, alguém tem uma aspirina? – Alice revirou os olhos e ficou resmungando que signos são importantes sim, ri e fui dormir.

Outro dia e era dia de fazer testes para os papeis da peça de Shakespeare "_Sonho de uma noite de verão_", essa peça clássica conta a história envolvendo vários personagens como Lisandro e Hérmia, Demétrio e Helena que são casais apaixonados, mas não podem se casar, o primeiro casal foge para a floresta e lá acontece várias coisas que quando li o resumo fiquei confusa com tanta coisa acontecendo nela.

Foi a manhã inteira com as pessoas ensaiando suas falas para conseguir algum papel na peça de Shakespeare, não sabia que papel eu queria, não me interessava por nenhum.

\- Vai tentar algum papel? – Edward chegou por trás.

\- Que susto! Alice me fez querer fazer essa peça, não sei qual papel pegar – falei, ele estava contra o sol e seu cabelo brilhava de tão lindo.

\- Bella? – Ele perguntou.

\- O que? – Eu respondi.

\- Você não escutou o que eu disse? – _Não, me distrai por causa da sua beleza_. Mas é claro que não falei isso.

\- Vou fazer o papel de Lisandro – ele comentou.

\- Já fez o teste?

\- O diretor me ofereceu esse papel, disse que era a minha cara e fiquei com ele – ele falou como se não fosse nada e muitos querendo algum papel. Edward é muito sortudo e por um tempo fiquei pensando se conseguiria o papel de Hérmia. _(Hérmia é par romântico de Lisandro na peça)_

Chegou a hora de tentar os papeis e quando chegou a hora da escola de quem seria Hérmia. Angela subiu e disse que faria esse teste, revirei os olhos. Edward, como já tinha sido escolhido, subiu também e não parecia com muita vontade de estar lá. Fizeram a parte em que Teseu (rei) decide casar Hérmia (apaixonada por Lisandro) com Demétrio (apaixonado por Helena) e não aceita, uma cena que determina a ligação entre os atores e decisiva para escolha de quem seria a personagem.

O diretor não parecia satisfeito com a performance de Angela, ela sempre ficava muito perto de Edward e ele se afastava claramente não gostando daquela situação. Acabou a cena dela e agora chegou a minha vez, estava nervosa, a última peça em que atuei era um papel bem pequeno e esse seria maior. Respirei fundo e subi ao palco e olhei para Edward.

\- Vai dá tudo certo – ele me disse e agora eu queria muito que desse certo. Olhei para o palco e estava Alice torcendo por mim e Angela com cara de entojada.

_CENA NA PEÇA:_

_**Hérmia**_(Bella falando):_ Peço a vossa alteza que me perdoe e diga qual é a pior coisa que pode acontecer se eu não aceitar me casar com Demétrio._

_**Teseu**__: São dois os castigos possíveis: você pode ser condenada a viver como uma Monja, afastada das outras pessoas para sempre; a outra alternativa é a pena de morte._

_**Hérmia**__: Eu prefiro morrer a ter que casar com uma pessoa que não amo._

_**Teseu**__: Tenha calma, minha querida. Não responda agora. Reflita com sabedoria... Quando chegar a noite de meu casamento com a mulher que amo, você dará sua decisão._

_**Demétrio**__: Lisandro, deixe de lado esta loucura._

_**Lisandro **_(Edward falando):_ Você conquistou o amor do pai dela, Demétrio. Eu fico com o de Hérmia. Você se casa com ele e eu com ela._

_**Egeu**__: Você é um atrevido._

_**Teseu**__: Agora basta, meu casamento está chegando e não quero saber de problemas até lá. (levantando-se) Demétrio e Egeu, venham comigo. Vamos ter uma conversa em particular. Quanto a você, minha bela Hérmia, procure refletir com sabedoria. Não podemos abrir exceções para as leis de Atenas. E elas são claras: você terá de morrer ou de viver reclusa como uma monja. Venha minha amada Hipólita. Vamos Egeu e Demétrio. Pretendo incumbir vocês de alguns assuntos relativos ao nosso casamento._

_**Egeu**__: Com o maior prazer, alteza. (saem)_

_**Lisandro**__: Hérmia, eu tenho uma tia rica que mora a sete léguas daqui. Ela me trata como se eu fosse seu filho. As leis de Atenas são duras, mas não valem nada na Terra onde ela mora. É lá que podemos nos casar._

_**Lisandro**__: Se você me ama de verdade, fuja da casa do seu pai amanhã à noite. Vou te esperar na floresta._

_**Hérmia**__: Juro por vênus, deusa do amor, que amanhã estarei lá._

_FIM DA CENA_

Olhei para o diretor e ele estava anotando algo, então desci do palco envergonhada e fui direto para Alice.

\- Você foi bem – ela me falou e sorri com aquilo.

No fim da tarde foi exposto a lista das pessoas que entraram na peça e seus respectivos papeis, estava nervosa confesso e quando olhei sorri, seria Hérmia e Edward seria meu Lisandro. Quer dizer Lisandro apaixonado por Hérmia que seria eu. Essa história de signos dá certo então.

\- QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DEU O PAPEL DE HÉRMIA? – Angela gritou dentro de uma sala, deve ser a sala do diretor da peça. Olhei para Alice e nos entendemos que seria melhor sair daqui, mas quando íamos virar Angela empurrou a porta e saiu se dirigindo a mim falou:

\- Você é muito baixa mesmo, aposto que deu para o diretor – eu não estava acreditando no que ouvi, quando abri a boca para falar alguma coisa Edward apareceu.

\- Angela, o diretor viu que não temos química o suficiente, por isso Bella foi a escolhida, por favor aceite isso – ele falou calmamente e eu estava vermelha.

Angela saiu batendo os pés com muita raiva.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

O bom de sair com Alice é que a gente não precisa falar muito, Alice faz por ela e por nós também. Foi bom reencontra-la, ela me atualizou de toda sua vida, estava no último ano que nem eu em Forks High, quer cursar direito e está namorando Jasper Hale irmão de Rosalie Hale que está namorando o Emmett – meio irmão de Alice e Edward por parte do pai Carlisle – me contou também sobre Bree, que quer cursar medicina, não está namorando no momento, mas está de olho na Tanya, do segundo ano. Bree acha ela muito bonita e Alice aprova dizendo que Tanya é gente boa.

E o que eu fiz esse tempo todo? Só comi é claro, eu e Bree balançava a cabeça concordando com o que Alice dizia.

\- E você Bella? O que pensa em cursar? – Alice me deu a palavra.

\- Quero cursar alguma engenharia, 'tô em dúvida – falei dando de ombros.

\- Só cursos para inteligentes, com certeza você se dará bem em todos – ela falou – fiquei com saudades suas sabia?

\- Eu sei, também senti – abracei ela.

\- Por que você sumiu desse jeito? – Ela olhou para mim e soube na hora o que aconteceu – sabe, Edward ainda pergunta sobre você, ele ainda gosta de você.

\- Aquela Angela não vale o que o gato enterra – Bree falou com a boca cheia de comida e ri com isso.

Saudades dessas garotas, moramos durante as férias num acampamento e nos separamos por causa do meu orgulho besta, não queria nada que me lembrasse Edward por isso me afastei. Me arrependo disso hoje, muito, mas não temos como voltar atrás por isso, quero aproveitar ao máximo com Alice. Hoje, mesmo sendo domingo, estava sendo melhor do que eu imaginava. Tiramos fotos, bastante para dizer o mínimo, era Alice então fizemos um álbum de fotos.

\- Vamos para casa terminar esse piquenique, a gente pode assistir séries e comer mais – Alice foi falando e ajeitando as coisas, não gostei da ideia.

\- Amanhã recomeça as aulas e vou ficar cansada ...

\- Sem essa Bella, você vai com a gente sim – e quando Alice disse isso eu não poderia ter dito não e só fui.

Passamos na minha casa para pegarmos roupas e as coisas da escola e avisei ao meu pai que dormiria com Alice hoje. Quando subi para pegar minha mochila e desci Alice estava conquistando meu pai e ele pareceu gostar bastante dela, fofos. Ao chegarmos na casa de Alice, que é linda por sinal, ela me apresentou a sua mãe super simpática, seu pai não estava em casa, tinha plantão em um hospital da região, que bom porque nosso último encontro não foi agradável. Quando chegamos a seu quarto vi que ele é grande, com uma cama no meio e espaço suficiente para fazer uma festa e me acomodei.

Assistimos a terceira temporada de La Casa de Papel, surtamos com a prisão de Rio e morremos de raiva da Tóquio. Comemos pipoca e doces, até que já estava tarde demais e precisamos dormir. Fui ao banheiro para escovar os dentes e fazer xixi quando dei de cara com Edward, nem acreditei.

\- Bella – ele me olhou surpreso.

\- Oi ... – desviei o olhar – 'tô na festa de pijama com Alice.

\- Ah – ele me olhou por um tempo e devolvi o olhar, que saudades dele – já que nos encontramos, podíamos marcar algo e sair.

\- Você não está namorando? – Fiquei confusa agora.

\- Angela faz parecer que sim, mas nunca namoramos exatamente – ele coçou a cabeça.

\- Ah – fiquei olhando para ele, aceitar ou não aceitar eis a questão.

\- Sei que não nos falamos depois do acampamento, mas eu senti sua falta – ele falou sem papas na língua, assim de cara que fiquei sem saber o que responder.

\- Você com essa de sentir minha falta assim do nada – falei.

\- É a verdade, não deveríamos ter terminado nunca – ele me olhou com intensidade agora.

E nossa, tudo veio a tona, a peça que fizemos juntos, a dança no final dos dias no acampamento. Tanto tempo tentando esquecer tudo e ele principalmente, agora vem com essa de sair comigo.

\- 'Tá certo vamos – dei de ombros e aceitei e fui para o quarto.

\- Bella demorou ein – Bree falou – o que você estava fazendo?

\- Edward esbarrou comigo no corredor – falei como se não fosse nada.

\- aaaaah – Alice deu um gritinho – finalmente vou ter uma cunhada que preste.

\- A gente vai sair – fui falando sem alegria.

\- Que coisa boa – Alice – e por que você está com essa cara?

\- Não sei, isso não quer dizer que a gente vai ficar juntos – falei.

\- É claro que vão – ela olhou para mim desacreditada – ou eu não me chamo Alice Cullen – e fomos dormir.

A semana passou rápido e com ela estava chegando o dia de encontrar Edward. Alice fez questão de dar meu número de celular a ele e começamos a nos comunicar, coisas simples como:

"Vc irá ao encontro mesmo?"

"Encontro?"

"Se vc não quer chamar assim, tudo bem" / " Ainda vai sair comigo?"

"Vou sim"

"Ok"

Marcamos de sairmos na sexta a tarde, fomos tomar sorvete. Não sei, mas não estava na vontade de sair com Edward, tudo está acontecendo muito rápido. Quando me entreguei a esse amor com Edward no acampamento, pensei que íamos ficar juntos durante um tempo, mas agora ... Deve ser o meu signo atuando em mim, não me entregar logo de cara para alguém, principalmente agora que sei quem fica atrás dele. O "encontro" até que estava agradável, até.

\- Edward – Angela falou, era Angela eu não acredito!

\- Oi – Edward falou sem dá muita atenção.

\- E Bella – falou, mas nem olhou para mim e nem dei o trabalho de responder.

\- Vocês estão tomando o que? – Ela perguntou e foi logo sentando sem perguntar se podia.

\- O que você está vendo – falei, ela revirou os olhos e se voltou para Edward.

\- Edward, querido ...

\- Bella vamos ao píer daqui? – Ele perguntou a mim.

\- Claro – saímos da mesa e deixamos Angela para trás e nem dei o trabalho de olhar para ela.

\- Que alívio – comentei.

\- Pois é, você quer ir a outro lugar? – Ele me perguntou.

\- Não íamos ao Pier? – Fiz outra pergunta.

\- Você não parece estar gostando – ele olhou para mim.

\- É claro que estou gostando – falei, suspirei.

\- Você não falou quase nada desde que chegamos aqui.

\- O que você queria? – Questionei.

\- Que você estivesse mais alegre, parece que até já me esqueceu, parece que não quer estar aqui.

Não, não esqueci de você Edward, só não quero me entregar de novo e quebrar a cara de novo, é isso e não tenho coragem de falar para você.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Estávamos ensaiando a peça "_Um sonho de uma noite de verão_" e toda vez que chegava ao teatro montado a céu aberto no acampamento, Angela fechava a cara, ela ainda estava com raiva, muita raiva de não ter ficado com o papel. Alice me disse para não ligar e deixar para lá, mas sei, experiência do meu colégio, que pessoas como Angela não deixam nada quieto.

Edward estava me ajudando com as falas sempre que podia, como faríamos um par romântico na peça ele dizia que ensaiar juntos melhorava o desempenho na peça, na hora da apresentação claro. E hoje não seria diferente.

\- Ansiosa para a estreia? – perguntou.

\- Nervosa, na verdade – respondi.

\- Você é boa atriz, não se preocupe com isso – ele dirigiu a mão dele para tirar cabelos do meu rosto – você deveria apostar nesse ramo.

\- hahahaha – ri com isso – nunca, iria dá prejuízo aos diretores de cinema.

E continuamos a ensaiar, estávamos embaixo de uma árvore e repassando uma fala quando Edward me perguntou se eu queria ia o baile com ele.

\- O que? – Perguntei.

\- Você que ir ao baile comigo? – Perguntou novamente, ele estava com as bochechas vermelhas, que fofo esse menino.

\- Claro – sorri nervosa, Alice vai surtar quando eu contar.

\- AH MEUDEUS – Alice surtou como eu disse – A gente precisa encontrar um vestido para você, e eu trouxe vários.

\- Se prepare – Bre me avisou, Alice não vai me deixar em paz até encontrar um vestido perfeito para mim.

\- Alice, não precisa, minha mãe deve ter colocado um para mim – falei.

\- Com certeza, mas aposto que não é adequado – ela falou jogando sua mala em cima da cama e espalhando as roupas.

\- O que isso quer dizer? – Perguntei com uma raiva falsa.

\- Olhe só para você – ela tinha razão, minhas roupas eram basicamente: calça jeans, blusas e tênis, e minha mãe não colocou vestido nenhum porque nunca vou a baile nenhum, esse será o primeiro – O baile aqui no acampamento sempre é no penúltimo dia antes da gente voltar para casa, seu vestido tem que está perfeito em você.

E passamos a tarde toda em usar vestidos e tirar vestidos que Alice mandava.

O diretor estava exigindo demais da gente, sempre fazia a gente repetir uma cena mais de três vezes até que, ao ver dele, estivesse perfeito. Quando, enfim, terminava os ensaios estava exausta, só queria ir para cama e dormir.

\- Bella – era Edward me chamando.

\- Oi – falei cansada.

\- Você parece cansada – ele comentou – mas eu queria te chamar para irmos lá para floresta, uns amigos meus estão preparando churrasco.

\- Como ele estão preparando churrasco? – Perguntei, os monitores não davam comida para gente fazer esse tipo de coisa.

\- Bom ... eles pegaram da cozinha – ele parecia envergonhado – sem ninguém ver.

\- Ora ora Edward Cullen, nunca pensei que estaria envolvido numa coisa dessas – falei rindo.

\- Para tudo tem uma primeira vez – e fui com ele, eu estava cansada, mas Edward Cullen estava me chamando e eu estava caidinho por ele admito.

Era bem afastado do acampamento, isso porque eles não queriam ser vistos pelos monitores que achavam que a gente estava nos dormitórios. Tinha gente aqui que eu não conhecia, mas Edward fez questão de me apresentar a todos e me fez sentar perto dele em frente a fogueira. Conversaram sobre a peça e se eu estava gostando da minha experiência aqui no acampamento já que é a minha primeira vez aqui e confessei que não queria vir para cá.

\- Que bom que veio né – James falou.

\- Espero que não venha mais – Angela sussurrou, ela estava sentada ao meu lado e com certeza fez isso para me incomodar, mas não ligo.

\- Espero vir mais vezes, 'tô gostando muito daqui – falei só para provoca-la e olhei para Edward que concordou comigo sorrindo.

Estava tarde, apagamos a fogueira e fomos cada um para o seu dormitório.

\- Bella – Edward me parou na escada par subir ao meu dormitório e me deu um beijo na mão – Boa Noite – esse homem é um cavalheiro.

Chegou o dia de apresentar a peça, iríamos fazer para aqueles que não iam participar da peça e aos monitores também. Estava nervosa e quando repassava as falas em minha mente Angela chega para me atormentar.

\- Cuidado Bella, aqui no palco é outra coisa, na sala do diretor ... – e ela fez um gesto obsceno com as mãos simbolizando sexo.

\- Eu estou calma com essa peça querida – era mentira, claro – e você não me abala, por que você não presta atenção na sua personagem?

\- Ora ora, Bella está soltando as garras – ela riu com desdém – Olha, querida, Edward pode estar caidinho por você, mas não espere que ele fique com gente da sua laia.

\- Bem, é comigo que está afim não é – joguei na cara dela mesmo – se quiser que ele, ao menos, olhe para você, faça mais esforço – e saí.

_ARGH_ que ódio dessa garota, ela só fez isso para me desconcentrar da peça e estava conseguindo, mas eu sou inteligente, sei minhas falas e sei o que fazer no palco, ela não vai me abalar desse jeito. Eu estava arrumada, impecável, gosto de deixar as coisas bem arrumadas e certinho, de acordo com os estudos em signos, é assim que o signo virgem atua, _ANGELA NÃO VAI ME ABALAR_ – gritei comigo mesmo, na minha mente mesmo.

No palco, fui o mais excelente possível, joguei Angela para lá em minha mente, e atuei o melhor de mim nesse palco. No final, recebemos as palmas do público e fomos ao local por trás do palco vestir nossas roupas normais, mas ao sair do palco e me dirigir para trocar de roupas as pessoas me elogiaram e fiquei feliz em saber que gostaram.

\- Parabéns Bella – falou Edward que me encontrou no corredor – agora sim você pode apostar em sua carreira de atriz.

\- Dei o melhor de mim – respondi – mas ainda acho que ser atriz não é para mim.

\- Foi sorte – Angela falou atrás de mim e revirei os olhos.

\- Edward você 'tá ouvindo algum mosquito? – Perguntei e ele riu.

-Acho que sim, um bem irritante – ele entrou na brincadeira.

De novo, saímos deixando Angela para trás.

\- Angela é uma cobra mesmo – Alice afirmou.

\- Pessoas como ela não deveriam estar aqui, ela trouxe um micro-ondas para cá – comentou Bree.

\- Sério? – Fiquei desacreditada – como uma pessoa traz um micro-ondas para o acampamento?

Falamos mal da Angela mais um pouco e fui dormir satisfeita com minha performance na peça de hoje e daqui a dois dias é o baile e vou junto com Edward. Nunca pensei que iria ir a um baile, sempre fui uma menina que gostava de andar de jeans rasgado e andar de bicicleta, mas Edward me chamou e eu estava caidinha por ela e agora bateu aquela ansiedade.

É o dia do grande baile, grande nem tanto, mas esperado por mim mesma. Estava ansiosa como nunca antes, deve ser porque eu estava apaixonada pela primeira vez. Claro que eu tinha minhas paixonites do colégio, mas com Edward é diferente.

\- Bella Bella Bella – era Alice me chamando – vamos acorde, precisamos nos arrumar.

\- Ainda é de manhã – falei com a cabeça no travesseiro.

\- Sim, mas precisamos melhorar a pele, arrumar os cabelos antes – ela falava exasperada.

\- Alice pelo amor de deus – agora eu estava exasperada.

E ela conseguiu me fazer sair da cama, ela me fez lavar o cabelo duas vezes com shampoos diferentes, fez minhas unhas das mãos e pés também, secou meu cabelo ao vento e colocou bobs em meus cabelos e me fez usar uma máscara facial da cor de ouro porque segundo ela, irá fazer minha pele respirar melhor.Bree também entrou nessa brincadeira e depois do almoço estava tudo pronto, agora só descansar para hoje à noite.

E estava chegando a hora do baile, Alice terminou de me arrumar e eu estava linda, maquiagem e cabelo impecáveis como eu gosto.

\- Você deveria ter um salão ao invés de ser advogada – comentei.

\- Eu posso ser advogada e ter um salão ao mesmo tempo – ela falou.

\- Claro que sim, como não pensei nisso antes, você é Alice Cullen – falei.

\- Isso mesmo – ela me respondeu.

É hora do grande baile, não é tão grande assim, é dentro do restaurante do acampamento e decoraram tudo, as mesas, o ambiente inteiro, nem parecia com um restaurante. Estava tocando uma música animada quando chegamos, fomos eu, Alice e Bree juntas, porque Alice disse que iria encontrar com Jasper lá e a gente deveria encontrar nossos pares também nesse baile. Enquanto eu não via Edward, me sentei com Bree numa mesa.

\- As moças querem uma bebida? – Edward chegou.

\- Ah, adoraria – falou Bree e Edward trouxe para gente dois copos com sucos, aqui não pode haver bebidas alcoólicas, mas tem gente que sempre arranja um jeito.

\- Você 'tá bonita – Edward comentou me olhando.

\- Agradeça a Alice por essa produção – comentei.

Ele me chamou para tirarmos algumas fotos que estavam oferecendo na entrada do baile e fomos lá. Depois Edward me levou para dentro, estava tocando umas músicas animadas e disse a ele que eu não sabia dançar e nessa hora Alice e Bree chegaram me fazendo mexer o corpo com elas e até que era bom, elas me fizeram mexer o quadril e fiquei com vergonha, Edward estava só olhando para mim e mais precisamente olhando para minha bunda.

Começou agora as músicas mais lentas. Edward me puxou para ele, encostei a cabeça em seu ombro e só me deixei levar por ele, pedi desculpas por ter pisado no pé dele e ele só ria de mim achando-me engraçada. Começou uma música que eu estava adorando a letra, estávamos perto das janelas e de lá dava para ver as estrelas:

**Like, oh my, what a marvellous tune**

_Tipo, oh, minha nossa, que melodia maravilhosa_

**It was the best night, never would forget how we moved**

_Foi a melhor noite, nunca esquecerei como nos movemos_

**The whole place was dressed to the nines**

_Todo o lugar estava vestido elegantemente_

**And we were dancing, dancing**

_E nós dançávamos, dançávamos_

**Like we're made of starlight, starlight**

_Como se fôssemos feitos da luz das estrelas_

**Like we're made of starlight, starlight**

_Como se fôssemos feitos da luz das estrelas_

**Starlight – Taylor Swift **

Que linda letra, estava falando da gente só pode. Edward me movia com ele devagar e pegou minha mão e me girou, quase caio, mas Edward me segura, nos olhamos e ele começou a chegar mais perto e me beijou. Foi um beijo tímido, ele esperava que não me afastasse e aproveitei em aprofundar o beijo. Era quente e tem um gosto muito bom. Ficamos abraçados dançando até que as músicas lentas terminassem e terminou, uma pena, queria ficar assim com Edward a noite toda.

Depois da nossa dança me levou para fora e ficamos sentados embaixo, só eu e ele, de uma árvore iluminada pela luz do baile e ficamos lá, nos beijamos, sentindo a presença um do outro:

\- Amanhã já vamos embora – ele comentou.

\- Pois é – falei triste.

\- A gente pode tentar se encontrar quando sairmos daqui – ele falou – _você e eu_, podemos tentar.

\- É uma ótima ideia – e o beijei e beijei muito, porque amanhã teria que arrumar as malas e esperar minha mãe vir me buscar. Não queria ter vindo para cá e agora não quero mais sair daqui.

Foi ficando tarde e os monitores do acampamento desligaram a músicas e muitos reclamaram, mas devido que amanhã é o último dia e precisávamos arrumar nossas coisas foi preciso terminar cedo. Edward me levou até meu dormitório e me deu um beijo de despedida prometendo que nos falaríamos amanhã.

Cheguei e fui direto tirar esse vestido, a maquiagem e fui para cama e quando estava pegando no sono Alice chega.

\- Eu viiiii – Alice surtando claro – você e meu irmão.

\- Sim Alice, nós ficamos – falei sonolenta.

\- Já amei ter você como minha cunhada – ela falou feliz, muito feliz por sinal.

\- Você 'tá bêbada? – Perguntei.

\- Só um pouquinho – ela falou de forma embolada.

\- Você sabe que é proibido e você não poderá não vir próximo ano para cá – as regras em relação as bebidas são bem rígidas aqui.

\- Ninguém vai saber Bellaaaa – ela foi falando meu nome até eu não conseguir ouvir mais nada, então me levantei tirei suas roupas e a coloquei em sua cama e antes de deita-la ela já estava dormindo. Quando estava quase dormindo de novo as luzes são acessas e quem vejo primeiro é Angela.

\- Desculpa meninas – era o monitor falando – mas recebemos informações que alguns campistas estão com bebidas e vamos dá uma olhada em cada quarto – _merda_ pensei comigo mesma, Alice 'tá muito bêbada e o que Angela 'tá fazendo aqui?

Alice estava dormindo e nem se mexeu quando chegaram em nosso quarto e ligaram as luzes, estava com medo por ela, mas aliviada porque eu sei que não temos bebidas aqui. Dois monitores olharam a cama de Bree e de Alice e chegaram a minha e encontraram, embaixo da minha cama, um compartimento de madeira com bebidas, BEBIDAS?

\- Essas bebidas não são minhas – falei rapidamente.

\- Mas está aí, embaixo de sua cama – Angela falou, olhei para ela e sabia que tinha sido ela, _cobra_.

\- Como pode ser meu se eu não bebi álcool no baile? – Retruquei.

\- E Alice? – Ela questionou.

\- 'Tá dormindo – respondi e ela foi acordar Alice que começou a falar coisa com coisa sem saber o que estava acontecendo e sabia que estávamos enrascadas.

Fui chamada a sala do diretor do acampamento Alistair, ele me questionou sobre as bebidas e falei a verdade para ele, não sabia de bebida nenhuma, não bebi nada com álcool no baile e não sabia como Alice estava bêbada e ele me liberou. Pode parecer que foi em pouco tempo, mas durou meia hora, ele estava tentando tirar coisas de mim achando que eu estava mentindo, mas acabei sendo liberada, mas Alice vai ficar encrencada.

Ao voltar para o meu dormitório e finalmente dormir, quando escutei a voz de Angela perto das árvores e fui até lá.

\- Vamos Edward só um beijinho – ela falava manhosa, eu me aproximei calmamente e lá estavam Angela e Edward. Angela se jogando em cima de Edward e Angela se esfregando nele e que raiva. Comecei a me aproximar e ela beijou o Edward NA MINHA FRENTE.

\- Angela sua piranha – falei com raiva.

\- Bella – falou e olhou para Edward - Bella não é nada disso que está pensando – ele foi logo falando.

\- Eu sei Edward, 'tô com raiva dessa piranha aí – falei apontando pra ela – Aposto que foi você que colocou bebidas embaixo da minha cama – ela riu.

\- Nossa, que mente a sua né – ela também estava bêbada, mas não tanto quanto Alice.

\- Bella, vamos voltar ao dormitório – Edward foi me puxando, mas eu queria puxar os cabelos dela.

\- Edward nunca vai ser seu – E ficou puxando Edward pelo braço.

\- Solta ele – falei entre dentes – Alice está condenada por sua causa.

\- Aquela lá bebeu porque quis, ela sabe das regras – ela falou, mas que cobra.

\- Angela já chega ok, deixe minha irmã fora disso e me deixe em paz – falou Edward sem subir o tom, mas estava com raiva.

Edward me levou até meu dormitório, eu estava com raiva daquela piranha e nem dei tchau a Edward. Alice iria receber o castigo de não vir próximo ano para cá por causa daquela cobra, aposto que ela dormiu com os monitores porque ela estava bêbada e eles não prestaram atenção nela. Fui dormir com raiva.

Alice acordou com uma puta dor de cabeça enquanto eu estava arrumando as malas, é domingo e minha mãe viria me buscar daqui a pouco.

\- Meus pais já chegaram – Alice falou olhando pela janela.

\- Já? – Mas já?

\- Alice – ouvi alguém chamando ela, era voz de homem.

\- Pai? – Alice chamou.

\- Vamos? – O pai dela falou e Alice ficou atordoada, tinha acabado de acordar, ela pediu para esperar um pouco. O pai dela chegou perto para abraça-la e sentiu o cheiro de bebidas, a questionou e ela tentou desconversar e adivinha quem chegou? Isso mesmo, Angela.

\- Deve ser as bebidas que a Bella trouxe – Angela falou e eu não acredito.

\- O que? – Me espantei – essas bebidas não são minhas e já conversei com o diretor daqui sobre isso.

O pai de Alice me olhou de cima a baixo e não gostou, fiquei triste com aquilo, porque não é a primeira vez que isso acontece comigo. Me virei para arrumar as malas e ir embora, na minha mente vinha as falas de Angela dizendo que eu nunca seria suficiente para Edward e agora entendi o porquê.

Terminei minhas malas, eram só duas, e saí do dormitório para esperar minha mãe na entrada do acampamento. Edward estava correndo para me alcançar.

\- Bella, você já vai? – Edward pegou minhas malas para ajudar.

\- Vou esperar minha mãe – falei sem muita alegria.

\- Alice me falou que você encontrou com meu pai – ele foi falando – e ... não presta atenção nele não, ele nunca gostou das minhas namoradas e dos de Alice também.

\- Ele não parece ter só não gostado de mim Edward – falei – Ele pareceu sentir nojo de mim. – É doloroso pensar nisso, que eu e Edward poderíamos não dá certo, então falei – É melhor cada um seguir sua vida, moramos em cidades diferentes e... não sei se dará certo ficarmos juntos – _Angela tinha razão_, quase chorei, mas me segurei. Edward olhou-me sem entender o que estava acontecendo e quando ia falar alguma coisa minha mãe chegou e pulei dentro do carro querendo sair logo daqui.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

\- É sobre a sua vinda do acampamento? – Ele perguntou – sobre meu pai? Porque se for, Bella eu gosto de você e fiquei arrasado por ter terminado sem antes tentar algo comigo e quero tentar agora – olhei para ele, ele parecia falar a verdade e minha mente voltou para o baile naquele acampamento e o nosso beijo, quando dei por mim estava beijando ele de novo.

Fui para casa depois do encontro com Edward, conversamos sobre irmos devagar em nosso relacionamento e no beijamos mais ainda naquela tarde. Odiava os domingos um pouco agora porque ainda estava em desintoxicação sobre o término do acampamento, mas já estava melhorando e quando cheguei em casa meu signo virgem atacou ao ver que a casa estava desorganizada. Homens, por que vocês não têm coragem de varrer a casa pelo menos uma vez?

Varri toda a casa, lavei os banheiros e fiz macarrão para o jantar. Fui a meu quarto dá uma olhada na matéria de amanhã e fui dormir feliz com a ideia de sentar com Edward amanhã nas mesas do refeitório.

_NO OUTRO DIA:_

\- BELLA, JACOB JÁ CHEGOU – Meu pai gritou.

\- 'TÔ INDO – gritei de volta.

Desci os degraus da casa, peguei uma maçã e torradas e entrei no carro de Jacob.

\- O que fez esses dias? – Ele perguntou – Liguei para Charlie e ele disse que você estava com seus amigos.

\- Não fique com raiva Jacob, você também é meu amigo – falei.

\- Ótimo – ele riu e seguiu para a escola.

Já na escola procurei por Edward, mas ele não parecia ter chegado ainda e me sentei com Jacob e seus amigos, quer dizer são meus amigos também agora.

\- Bella – Seth me cumprimentou e ao me virar para falar com Jéssica ela não estava muito simpática. Então só esperei por Edward.

Conversamos sobre o que aconteceu em La Push, que foi muito bom lá por sinal, alguns professores que já marcaram provas e o frio aqui em Forks.

\- Bella – era Alice falando por trás de mim, isso quer dizer que Edward também estava aqui.

\- Olha só, sentem aqui – Jacob falou para Alice e Edward, Jéssica bufou e então entendi o porquê dela não gostar de mim, Angela também sentou na mesa ao lado de Jéssica, elas eram amigas e com certeza Jéssica já sabe que 'tô saindo com Edward e não aprova e sinceramente não ligo mais.

Edward chegou depois de Alice, sentou ao meu lado e me deu um selinho, a melhor coisa para se começar uma manhã de aula.

\- Meu pai abriu um pub aqui na cidade, vocês querem ir também na inauguração? – Jacob estava convidando Alice e Edward.

\- Claro que sim – Alice foi logo se adiantando e o sinal tocou.

Infelizmente Edward foi para outra sala que não era a minha e quando estava caminhando para aula de física (sim eu gosto de física) Angela me puxou para perto dela.

\- Olha aqui, não gosto de você, mas se Edward gosta de você tudo bem, eu sou mais eu – ela foi logo falando – eu vou lutar por Edward ok.

\- Ok – respondi me soltando de suas garras – boa sorte com isso – falei confiante, se Edward está comigo e quer ficar comigo é porque ele realmente gosta de mim e vou lutar junto com ele para que fiquemos juntos. Angela não vai me abalar, tenho meus amigos fieis e Alice para atacar junto comigo, então tudo certo.

Sempre vai ter alguém como Angela que quer as pessoas sempre abaixo dela, que sempre vai querer ser a rainha, que sempre vai querer tudo para ela mesma e quando não dá certo fica com raiva. Lutei comigo mesmo para esquecer Edward, mas não deu certo. Alice – sua irmã gêmea – se tornou minha melhor amiga, eu amei conhecer Jacob e seus amigos que ser tornaram meus também. Uma nova vida aqui em Forks – que eu não esperava por muita coisa - que estou louca para saber como vai terminar.


End file.
